My Neighbor Toadoro
"Last time on Total Drama Tokyo, we had some Total Drama Revolution contestants cameo for a change! It was all right, I guess, but we still didn't get that many viewers... Anyway, the challenge was to go up the Tokyo Tower, and most of the contestants did that... Except Thomas, who fell off thanks to his sneeze, and was later eliminated because not only was he a jerk, he was also crippled, and he was no help to his team. The Tanukis lost, obviously, since Thomas got voted out. And Casey tried to get close to Chelsey, but failed!" Now, who will get eliminated? Find out today on Total... Drama... Tokyo!" Chef walks in. "'Ey, Chris, how was th' episode? Did we get viewers?" "No," says Chris. "Maybe we're just not a good show." "Nah, we's a'ight," says Chef. "We just gotta do stuff that appeals to children." Chris pauses for a moment. "Chef, you are a genius!" he then says. "What? Nah, I was jus' makin' a suggestion," says Chef. "So, we'll have a challenge based on a Japanese kiddie movie!" says Chris. "Naw, dude, I hate kiddie movies," says Chef. "Well, the viewers don't. I freaking love you, Chef!" says Chris, and he hugs him. "Get offa' me, fool," says Chef. Chris awkwardly gets off of him. The Tanukis are shown in their dorm. "Hey, so, since Thomas is gone, why don't you focus your attention on me?" bargains Puck. "Well, I still have to decide. I like Chelsey too, you know," says Casey. "Yeah, but Chelsey is a girl, and so are you. I mean, I'm cool if you're into that stuff, but just make up your mind," says Puck. "Yeesh, Puck, hop off," says Casey. Flora wakes up. "Oh, what a beautiful morning." "It seems like every morning begins with Puck doing something weird, Casey saying something about Chelsey, and Flora waking up and saying it's a beautiful morning," says Vivienne, waking up as well. "True dat, true dat," says Puck. "Well, most mornings are beautiful, I don't see the problem in expressing that," says Flora. "We're just saying, it gets old after a while..." says Vivienne. "Yeah. Flora, you're extremely boring," says Casey. "That's not very nice," says Puck in an obnoxious voice. "You know what?!" yells Flora. Everyone suddenly becomes silent. "Oh, did I just... I'm sorry," says Flora. Puck looks at Flora, then makes a Trollface. Vivienne says in the confessional, "Being the strongest player on the team, I feel like I may be able to hide in the shadows then emerge in the finals. Puck does nothing, and Casey is just annoying. Flora won't even last much longer..." Flora says in the confessional, "Why am I so boring? I just want people to like me!" She bursts into tears. Puck says in the confessional, "The only reason I joined this game is so I could follow in the footsteps of my hero, Alex. I mean, I'm extremely lazy. I'm also apparently funny and crap. I don't do ANYTHING, but I'm still in th' game. Why is that? Like, do girls think I'm hot and stuff? Hehe." Casey says in the confessional, "I need an "Elle". Someone who I can trust, and manipulate, and be best friends with. But, who can it be? Not Puck, not Flora... Viv?" Casey walks up to Vivienne. "So, tell me more about those disappearing powers of yours." "I don't necessarily want to," says Vivienne. "You planning to use me for my powers?" "...Yes," says Casey after a long pause. Vivienne shoos Casey away from her. Vivienne says in the confessional, "Seriously, how much of a moron does she think I am?" The Dharmas are then shown in their room. "Charles, unwrap this candy bar?" asks Layla. "I am not feeling it right now," says Charles. "Fine, I'll unwrap it myself," says Layla angrily. Layla tries to pick up the candy bar, and her hands writhe in pain. Layla says in the confessional, "Ugh, I guess I haven't done anything in so long, my hands aren't used to this. God, that was painful... Ha, I'm never doing it again, that's what Charles is for." Charles unhappily unwraps the candy bar. There is a golden, shiny piece of paper inside. Charles crumples it up, and throws it in the garbage can. "Feed me?" asks Layla. "Here comes the airplane," says Charles happily, bringing the candy bar close to Layla's mouth. "Yay!" she says childishly. Isabel comes out of the bathroom. "Hey, guys! I'm out of the bathroom!" says Isabel. "Yeah, we can see, you just walked out of the bathroom, so of course you are out," says Delia darkly. Kai is in the other room, poking a potato with his magic wand. "What is he doing?" asks Delia. Kai looks at them, then timidly closes the door. "That guy is creepy," says Layla. "Well, yes, you have expressed that," says Charles calmly. "Maybe if you were nice to others, they would like me more." "You tell me that all the time. It doesn't work. I hate being nice," says Layla. "Well, sometimes people have to do things that they don't like to do," says Charles. "You've said that, too. Jeez, the author is getting lazy," snaps Layla. Delia is sitting there angrily. "Charles, go talk to Delia?" asks Layla. "She is a nice person, so sure," says Charles. Charles walks towards Delia. "Hello," he says. Delia makes an extremely enraged face. "Goodbye," says Charles. He then scoots away timidly. "Why aren't you talking to her?" demands Layla. "She is not as nice as I thought," says Charles. "Yeah. See?" asks Layla. "'See' is a letter that comes after Q and before N! Hee-hee!" says Isabel happily. "All right, you're so stupid that you don't even know the alphabet?" says Layla. "Wait, she had said the alphabet a few days ago," says Charles. "Isabel, are you secretly smart?" asks Layla. "Nooo! I don't like to fart," says Isabel. Isabel says in the confessional, while putting spectacles on, "Okay, fine, I'm not as stupid as I say. But I'm really not too smart... I mean, the whole acting-like-I'm-ten-years-younger-than-I-actually-am thing is just so I can appear as an idiot, and people will feel sorry for me. I'm really self-conscious about my smarts... I was rejected from 20 colleges so far. It's not my fault that I don't know basic subtraction!" Delia is jotting something down in her notepad. "Blonde one is secretly a genius," she writes. "Evil antagonist who pretends to be stupid to get farther in the game." Isabel walks up to her. "Hey, what are you readin'?" she asks. "I'm not reading. I'm writing in my notebook," says Delia. "Oh, well, they're basically the same thing to me!" says Isabel. "Can you read?" asks Delia warily. "Uh, lemme see a book," says Isabel. Delia takes out a book called "The Black Death." "Read it," says Delia. "The first three sentences." "The Black Death was a plague that spread through Europe like wildfire. Many people died or were tortured thanks to it. It eventually killed over nine thousand people, way over nine thousand," reads Isabel. "Congrats. I didn't know you were that smart," says Delia. "I can read. I'm not three," says Isabel. "Well, neither am I," says Delia. "Yeah, I know that," says Isabel. "Okay," mutters Delia. "Okay," says Isabel. Delia stares at Isabel for a second. "This conversation isn't going anywhere," she whispers. "I am going to drop the kids off at the pool." Delia heads to the bathroom. Isabel jumps off the bed and walks away. The scene then changes to the Fish Tails' cabin. "Ugh, this team is so boring," says Tolkien. "Go play with your cards," says Estrella. "They went missing last night. I have no idea where they are," says Tolkien. Julian is shown in the attic, looking at Tolkien's cards. "These are totally weird," says Julian. "Heh, maybe one more minute, then I'll return them." "Hey, where's Julian?" asks Horatio. "Who cares?" asks Estrella. "I think you do, lover girl," says Roz excitedly. "Actually, I couldn't care less. Julian is annoying," says Estrella. "Hey, let's play a video game, guys," says Tolkien. Horatio turns on the Wuu to Super Smash Sisters Rumble. "How do you play?" asks Estrella. "What, you've never played a video game before?" asks Tolkien in shock. "No, what do you think I am, five?" asks Estrella snidely. "Well, I play video games," says Tolkien. "I stand by my theory," says Estrella dryly. "Basically, you just mash random buttons," says Roz. "No, there's strategy involved! Roz, you don't play video games either?!" yells Tolkien. "No, I have better things to do," says Roz pompously. "Like what? Stalk Mr. Chapman?" asks Tolkien cynically. "No..." says Roz. She puts away her phone, which has a background of Chappy smiling. "Maybe..." she then says. Her phone then reads, "1 NEW TEXT MESSAGE FROM: Zari A." and it says, "Found Chappy's address. Tomorrow night?" "Yes," says Roz sheepishly. "All right, Horatio, you play video games, right?" asks Tolkien. "Yeah, dog, totally. The SNES is what's big now, right?" asks Horatio. Tolkien just looks at him. "Horatio, how old are you?" asks Estrella. "It doesn't matter," says Horatio, beginning to sweat. "But it does," says Tolkien. "If you're too old, Chris will kick you out!" "So, man? I'm not scared of Chris," says Horatio. The scene changes to Chris, who has a large suspicious container next to him. Chef walks in. "What's that?" "Dinner," says Chris, as he laughs evilly. Chef slowly backs away. The contestants meet in the middle of the city for the next challenge. "So, what's the challenge today?" asks Flora happily. "You don't care, do you?" asks Chris. "I actually do. I can't wait to see how my skills are tested," says Flora. "God, you're so boring," says Chris. Flora backs away. "Seriously, bro, just tell us the challenge," whines Puck. "All right, all right!" says Chris. "Today's challenge involves big, furry creatures that have a possibility of injuring or killing you." "My favorite kind of challenge," says Layla sarcastically. "I know, right?" says Delia, not sarcastically. "There are three Totoros hiding around the city. They may be easy to spot, because they're huge, but they can turn invisible, so that will be the challenging part of the challenge. Your job is to find all three Totoros, then we can go onto part two," says Chris. "Wait, but Tokyo is huge. How are we supposed to find them?" asks Julian. "You have twenty minutes," says Chris, ignoring Julian. "GO!" "But how do we catch the Totoros?" asks Tolkien. "Time's a-wastin'," says Chris. The Fish Tails hurry off. "Our best bet is the middle of the city. There's a lot of good hiding spots there. We should probs go for the biggest Totoro," says Horatio. "Yeah, it will be easiest to find," says Tolkien. A small white Totoro falls from the sky, bounces off of Julian's afro, then hops away. "Hey, I just felt something funny in my hair," says Julian. Roz points to the Totoro which is scurrying away in shock. "HURRY UP, GET IT!" yells Estrella. Roz crawls on her hands and knees in a swift, monkey-like manner. She jumps and grabs the Totoro, cupping it with both of her hands so it is trapped on the ground. "Gotcha," she says. "Quick, get it, before it turns--" says Tolkien. Roz opens up her hands, and it is gone. "--Invisible," says Tolkien. "Well, it must be around here somewhere," says Julian. "Who cares?" asks Estrella. "The Totoros aren't even cute." Everyone gasps. "Do you think ANYTHING is cute, Estrella?" asks Tolkien. "Blood," says Estrella. "Centipedes crawling across people's skin. Knives flying out of nowhere and almost stabbing people's heads. Dead dogs in the middle of the highway. Vultures that eat human carcasses. Gory, grisly corpses hanging out to dry. Oh, and teddy bears." "..." says Julian. "On that happy note, let's go get those Totoros," says Horatio. The Fish Tails run away, all while trying to avoid Estrella. Julian says in the confessional, "Lucky for her, I have gotten cut many times. A centipede once crawled into my shirt when I was at summer camp. When I was six, a psycho madman with a knife was in the same continent as me. My dog once took an, er, walk into the highway. I went to the zoo once and saw a vulture. I went to Uncle Larry's funeral, too, and he was hanging out to dry. And I have a teddy bear named Pooky. Does that make me cute?" The Dharmas are hunting about in the countryside. "Why are we here?" asks Layla. "Charles, I'm thirsty." "Charles is takin' a wazz," says Kai. "Plus, there's a lake right there," says Delia quietly. "So? I never told Charles that he could do that. He needs my permission," says Layla. "He's just peeing," says Kai. "Yeah, Layla, give Charlie a break," says Isabel. Charles comes jogging out from behind a tree. "All right, I am back. Layla, what did you need?" he asks. "I said, I'm thirsty," says Layla. "Well, I do not have any drinks with me," says Charles. "So?" asks Layla. A rustling noise is heard in a tree. Suddenly, nothing comes out, but something is heard falling, and seemingly nothing drops onto Layla, crushing her under. "Hey, it's an invisible Totoro!" says Kai. Kai waves his magic wand, and the Totoro appears, but Layla disappears. "Where's Layla?" asks Isabel. The Totoro scampers away into the bushes. Layla then comes out. She is now a small white Totoro with evil-looking eyes, mini versions of her clothes, and her hair. "Kai, I officially hate you," she says in a squeaky voice.